


Attack of the Bodysnatchers

by Sinderlin



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderlin/pseuds/Sinderlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i just cant title. Commission for a friend.<br/>Nea wakes up and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Bodysnatchers

After a long day of travelling, Allen wanted nothing more than to check into the hotel room, strip off his sweat-soaked clothes, and hop into a nice, hot bath. Luckily enough, there was enough room to book a double for himself and Link when they arrived,  though Link was running late due to the horrid mountain of paperwork Allen had slipped away from and left him to deal with. Plus, he needed a little alone time to unwind after everything they’d endured that day without Link breathing down his neck. He’d be fine alone, no worry.

The short walk to the room with his small suitcase had him making stunted small-talk with the eerie owner, shoulders slumped in exhaustion and sweat still beaded on his temples among the plastered swirl of stray hairs. Dark oak seemed ominous after the business earlier in the day, buried among looming oak trees, but Allen said nothing and slid into the room with a nod. The owner chided him for forgetting the key, thrusting it between the door and jamb before he could latch it shut.

Throwing his suitcase onto one of the beds, he shrugged off his jacket and tugged off his boots, draping one over the baseboard and kicking the other below it. Sweat-drenched, stinking socks got fully shoved under the bed to be washed later, too much of a nuisance to deal with now and too rank to leave out to stink up the room. Even the first button opened up on his collar brought unimaginable relief, fresh air hitting his skin for the first time since the previous night. Two buttons in, his fingers fumbled. No big deal, just a bit annoying. Third button, his fingers slipped and almost snapped it off his shirt. Fourth button, he missed entirely. Fifth, his arm spasmed and flapped backward, narrowly avoiding slapping him in the face.

_ What in the world? _ Was what Allen intended to say, but all that came out of his mouth was a low croak. A few more awkward, halting attempts to speak force out more croaking before his jaw snaps shut of its own accord, facial muscles smoothing from their shocked contortion. Allen screamed inside his head, panic mounting as he realized neither of his legs, his other arm, or even his eyes were responding to him any more.

“Pardon me, just borrowing this for a moment,” His voice comes out of his mouth, reverberating in his earbones as if it was his own, but he certainly hadn’t spoken them. His hand raises and turns this way and that in front of his face, vibrations of a pleased hum shaking his throat. His voice spoke again, alien in spite of it being  _ his _ , “Not  _ bad _ , but no prize...I just woke up, I was hoping to time this better so you’d be asleep and it’d be a nice easy switch with none of this terrifying  _ ahh, alien hand syndrome! _ stuff, but since it’s a bit late for that, and let’s be honest, I’m not going to just hand the reins back over the second I get my legs, how would you like a nice reprieve inside that head of yours? It’d be better than a hot bath, I’m sure I can give you whatever you want. Or you could dream it up.”

_ No-Who the hell are you? What do you want!?  _ Allen called from inside his head, looking out from his own eyes as the one piloting his body finished unbuttoning his shirt, folded it and set it on the baseboard, and headed to the bathroom to give himself and Allen a clear view of his body.

“Whoof, what is  _ up _ with your face? And your  _ hair _ ,” they scoffed, lifting a chunk up to check the roots, “Do you bleach it?” They puffed their cheeks and stretched out their face, pressing an eye almost flush with the mirror before pulling back to look at their figure. He sucked in air, head lolling to the side, “Well. You’re about as skinny as a rail and a little on the small side, but not bad. Not bad at all.”

_ Oh, for-It’s you! Get-Get out! This isn’t-This is MY body, you can’t have it!  _ Allen flailed in an irritated panic as he sunk deeper into the mire. Neah shrugged and smiled at the mirror, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants easily.

“You’re pretty unripe, but you sound like you really need to have some fun and unwind. Looks to me like you’re definitely  _ lacking _ for your age,” Neah mocked, hush of cloth sliding down his thighs burning in Allen’s ears. As he walked Allen’s body back out into the room, sliding the cloak off the jacked at the baseboard, he muttered an extra little chiding remark, “I really was expecting something more... _ more _ . Why are you so damn small?”

_ Sorry for being young, _ Allen grumbled irritably,  _ No one is making you stay here if you hate it so much. You can just leave. _ Noting the cloak warily, he shrank a little further into the back of his mind, unsure of what Neah had in mind.

“I’ll give you a little control back, I’m not  _ evil _ ,” Neah laughed, shaking his head as the cloth elongated into a long, coiling rope. Without even enough time to make a sarcastic quip, the cloth rope was hissing around his skin, knotting and doubling up and twisting over his chest and shoulders. His human arm tucked itself behind his back and was quickly tied to the thick column of rope between his shoulderblades. Rope slid down his chest again, looping under his knee to pull it high, exposing him fully to the room.

_ What in God’s name are you doing-Are you-- _ Allen sputtered, surging forward to try to wrest control of his body even as shame burned its way through his brain. One of his legs twitched in response, Neah clearly loosening his hold as the rope anchored itself to one of the support beams in the ceiling. The beam creaked softly, protesting when Allen managed to suddenly thrash his free leg, sending himself swinging and skating on the ball of his foot.

“You know better than that, these won’t give for anything,” Neah chided, plucking at the ropes for emphasis. Even with Allen flexing his human fingers and tied leg against their bond(in vain) distractingly, Neah brought the darker hand to his mouth, sucking in the tender digits and rubbing his tongue over each pad. Soft sobs echoed in his head, pleasure and shock trickling through.

Once the digits were thoroughly soaked, Neah drew them out, letting a strand of spit draw between them and his lips before lowering his hand. Allen made the mistake of feeling relief until he felt wetness touch between the spread of his cheeks.  _ Don’t! Stop it!  _ Allen railed against the tingling drawn out by the roll of fingers around his hole, kicking his free leg furiously as if it would stop the slow breach of his insides.

“Don’t stop? Okay~,” Neah sing-songed, wriggling his fingertips past the tight outer ring of muscle with the aid of slick spit, “Wooow, look at that contrast! Pale pink and black, that looks nice.” Allen whimpered and spat more protests, leg swinging in an effort to hide his hole from Neah’s-his-gaze. The ceiling creaked dully, warning that he shouldn’t put all his weight onto the beam. Neah whistled, glancing up, “You’re really gonna bring the house down at that rate. Maybe you should just focus on feeling good instead of fighting, huh?”

Planting the balls of his foot firmly on the ground, Allen settled on hoping that ignoring him long enough would bore Neah into leaving him be. Though his commentary stopped for a moment, his fingers still wriggled in deep, building up a slow push and pull that brought out a soft burn. A wave of subtle prickling washed over his thighs as his fingers thrusted in and out over and over, soft squelching bringing the fire to his ears as his hips began to warm.

“Ah, look how good that is. You’re really feeling it, huh? I can feel it too, you’re so sensitive,” Neah murmured reverently, eyes flicking back to his front where Allen’s cock had raised to full mast, interest piqued by the building lust. Allen was forced to see whatever Neah saw, the image of his own body reacting to pleasure bringing blood rushing to his face.

_ S-stop it, I don’t like that, _ Allen protested weakly,  _ Get out, leave me alone...I hate you. _ Helplessness magnified all the sensations forced on him, emotions swirling and echoing to fever pitch as Neah rubbed his own fingers into his prostate inside him. Skin hardening along his arm, he could feel it changing in response to the mounting conflict, fingers stretching even as Neah pulled them out with a frown of irritation.

“ _ Really? _ Well, fine. You have other bits,” Neah sighed, obviously put out by being unable to carry through with whatever his original plan was. Instead, he wrapped the spindly fingers as best he could around Allen’s cock, gently stroking to test the pressure and sensation. Surprisingly, it felt pretty similar to just jerking off with a normal hand. A small noise of surprise and a sigh of satisfaction came from Allen’s mouth, along with more of Neah’s unnecessary narration, “Feels pretty good, don’t you think? Yeah, look at that, you like that.”

_ I don’t _ , Allen muttered defeatedly, forced to watch a bead of pre-cum ooze from his slit as his hand worked over his shaft. He could still feel the aching building in his hips, the lust pooling in his guts, the pound of his heart, and the buzzing in his brain just as well as Neah could. He could feel the way the bead of pre slid down, replaced by another drop already oozing from his tip as his own long fingers massaged pleasure into his body.

“Ahh, well I feel damn good, so you feel damn good,” Neah laughed between pleased sighs, stroking more firmly as more drops of pre rolled down to ease his strokes, “Look at how wet you’re getting, look how hard you are. You’re seriously telling me you don’t love this?” Moaning for show, he swept his thumb over the glans, shuddering at the burst of pleasure that shot up his spine. Staying silent, Allen endured the stroke in spite of the way it made his eyes water.

“You don’t really have much stamina though,” Neah continued, pausing to fondle his eagerly hot balls before returning to wringing pre out of his cock. Allen felt his canine dig sharply into his lip as his dick jumped in his hand, a sigh falling from his lips as the false alarm settled down. Neah tutted again, returning to stroking just a touch faster, “Really, no stamina at all. Do you never masturbate?”

_...That’s none of your business _ , Allen grumbles, trying to nudge his hand away with his unfortunately well-tied knee. His wrist was also tightly tied, unbudging no matter what direction he tugged. Restlessness was building in his limbs as his cock dribbled out more and more pre, Neah’s strokes beginning to sound obscene with the wetness. 

“Fuuuck, if you don’t you’re definitely gonna after this. I promise, you’re gonna love this,” Neah muttered, “Look at that, your head’s so red, you wanna cum  _ so _ bad, feel how tight your balls are, shit-that’s good…” Of course Allen could feel it all. He was trying not to, but Neah was staring right at his dick and he could  _ feel _ the pleasure seeping down to his toes and prickling in his hips and how heavy his balls felt-He kept trying to ignore it but of course Neah wouldn’t let him. He just kept babbling, jerking him off and narrating the whole time.

“You want your body back, right? Right? Alright, take it,” Neah laughed breathlessly, jerking furiously before his consciousness faded back and Allen was thrust forward into full control of his trembling, aching, feverish body.  _ Bastard! _ He hated it, he fucking hated it, but his body was begging for release, absolutely  _ throbbing _ with need. So he kept going, mimicking the same tight strokes Neah made, whimpering reedily as he swiped his thumb over the glans. It didn’t feel like he’d really been given back control just yet, he had to...had to finish to get it back.

Shame burned hot in his cheeks as he dug his teeth into his lip hard enough to draw blood, fucking into his hand with his eyes screwed shut. Air whistled through his teeth as he fought his way to climax, cringing at the jump of his balls and the explosion of heat in his groin. He thought his heart would stop, fluttering and thudding off-beat wildly in a panic, but it didn’t-just kept thudding to the same pulsing rhythm of his cock. Disgustingly pleasant warmth lingered in his groin even after his balls were thoroughly emptied, a tired ache in all his muscles. At least he was done with it.

Dick twitching in his palm, Allen sighed defeatedly and closed his eyes against the sight of his own cum cooling on the floor in front of him. The rope binding his limbs loosened bit by bit until he was standing comfortably on both legs again, both hands dangling at his sides. Hopefully that would be the last time he dealt with Neah, but somehow he doubted it. The rope flattened back out into a cape behind him and slid back into place on the baseboard as if nothing had happened.

Trudging back into the bathroom, he figured he’d at least get started on the bath he’d originally checked in to take. The water came out ice cold at first, but quickly warmed enough to almost scald. Perfect. Plugging the tub and watching it fill, he sighed and looked for any tissues he could use to clean the floor in the meantime.  _ No such luck, _ he thought glumly, noting that even the toilet paper was missing. What a crummy hotel.  _ At least the tub doesn’t leak, _ he thought as he slipped in and laid back, hoping to simply forget this had ever happened.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the door slamming open and Link yelling “ALLEN! ALLEN, I HEARD A SCREAM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”, followed by the silence of him unmistakably discovering the tiny puddle of cum on the floor. The fact that he said nothing about it was almost unnerving, but Allen heard his footsteps retreating from the room and the awkward shuffle of someone attempting to reattach a door to its hinges. God, but this would be a long trip.


End file.
